bokunoheroacademiafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bite the Bullet
Bite the Bullet There was ominous tone throughout Japan, as if some evil had overtaken it. A sort of darkness that had been growing, expanding, enveloping everything in its path for years. But beneath all that darkness and lingering threat was a small light, one that grew brighter by the day. A light that gave people some security, some hope, that one day the darkness would no longer be present. And today, today was the day the light would outshine the dark, and lead to a better path. For the past decade Japan has been at war. Not a war against other nations that threatens humanity as we know it but an internal struggle. The War on Drugs has taken its toll on the world's hero capital presenting a challenge that some of the globe greatest gladiators could not defeat. And for this reason, Japan has been losing this war. Three out of every ten kids fall victim to the fatal opiate. Fifteen percent of Japan's heroes have fallen victim to their urges and used the drug. And the numbers were rising. Some nations sent their own to help Japan put an end to this, while others turned a cold shoulder. Japan looked like a lost cause. But right when all had been lost and many were ready to throw in the towel, two heroes managed to achieve the impossible and win one battle. With victory no longer seeming to be impossible, a newfound courage was reborn in the hearts of many. Left and right more head way was made. While there were some bumps in the road, at first the dream seemed impossible, then improbable, now victory seemed inevitable. In one day, three major steps forward took place. Lady Faith was finally looking up. But rather than leaving everything up to chance, Japan's heroes took it upon themselves to unite and finish this war once and for all. The same night, all those who were involved in the fight against the cartel and along with a few additional others, were invited to launch a final assault against the cartel. In a secure government facility, the group of heroes were told to rendezvous at the location at midnight to discuss the assault. Already present was government hired British intelligence officer, Jamison Stevenson along with ATOM's lead scientist Kenta Noboru. While neither were directly involved in the take down of any Omoikane Cartel base or operative, the two possessed information nobody else could provide. Expecting some of the heroes to arrive earlier than most, the two were station right before the scheduled meeting time. The room was a basic conference room with more than twenty seats. "So today is the day is it" Jamison question, attempting the break the silence with the famed doctor. "Do you really think the heroes will put an end to this war?" Half asleep, Kenta leaped from his seat due to the detective's comment. "Oh god, I thought I was about to be eaten by the world's most horrendous lizard." he panted before taking his seat once again. "What the fuck did you say? Better yet, who the fuck are you?" Kenta responded before pulling out his flask and taking a large gulp. "We will or die trying," said Otohime as she walked into the room. Hoori Sakuya and Otohime Watatsumi were on the first heroes to arrive and both in their hero costumes, which was a very rare sight and a sign that they were planning to take this seriously, and took a seat. Just the other two Otohime and Hoori didn't take part in the take down of the base, but Otohime was responsible for killing a villain who not only had a lot of the drugs on hand, but also had some hostages. Not to mention how Otohime is well know for her tremendous power and knowledge and no doubt whoever asked her to come was thinking that that power and knowledge might be useful. Otohime was more quite than usual and had a far off expression that suggested she was deep in thought more so then usual and presumably about how she had to kill Raijū several days prior. She truly didn't want to kill the man, but unfortunately he saw no other options. When the two sat down they began talking amongst themselves and by the sound of it they were arguing, which made the room feel even more ominous due to how infamous Otohime's violent temper is. At any moment se could become a danger to everyone in the room. Thankfully for now, it sounded like their argument was not that serious and more like a heated debate. "Look I'm telling you spaghetti and meatballs was made by Americans, not Italians." An angered voice called out as two men entered the room. One was absurdly tall, towering over the other. It was none other than Ibara, The Inquisitor, the man famous for quite literally cleaning Italy of all crime. Alongside him stood a shorter man, though still tall to most, wearing a suit of armor. It was none other than Dragon King, a hero known for his distinct armor and lance. "Look all I'm saying is that it seems so odd that spaghetti and meatballs isn't Italian. It's advertised in media as being extremely Italian." Dragon King replied, following Ibara into the room. "Greetings all." Ibara spoke quickly as he took a seat and turned back to Dragon King. "Look Ryuujin, I'm Italian. I think I know my own culture. Also the media lies all the time. Even the ShineSpark Burst ads are telling us that drinking one will reform a villain and you know that's not true." Ibara huffed, leaning an elbow on the table. "Yeah yeah I know. I'm not doubting you, it's just weird to think about considering that's what I knew all my life." Dragon King responded, letting out a chuckle. Excalibur was the next to walk in. “That’s strange.” he murmured. “She usually answers my calls. Is she okay?” he wondered to himself, pressing two fingers to the side of his helmet to end the call. His blade was sheathed to his side, and was wearing his suit. He took his seat and looked around, heroes from across the world, here to end the war on drugs. “Salutations to everyone.” he called out. Igneous, one of the newer heroes, made his way into the conference room. "Looks like we're finally going to end this once and for all." Igneous muttered as he folded his arms and sat down in one of the many chairs. "So, I hope you all have taken into account the possibility that all of us may not survive." Igneous stated, as he observed his fellow heroes and eyed them all intently. "What a horrible thing to say." Platinum Paragon spouted, as he flew into the room slowly and descended with grace. "If we go in with that type of mindset, that will only increase the chance of that happening." The young, if not the youngest hero in the room, spoke with a serious tone in his voice. "So let's refrain from thinking any thoughts like that." He said as he made his way towards a chair and sat down in it. Tigerheart, a man who generally would make a point to arrive as quickly as possible, trailed into the room after his fellow GUILD members, uncharacteristicly late for the Tiger-masked Hero. He was seemingly less enthused to be working with other Hero offices that he was unfamiliar with after his latest experience had went awry, and he seemed far more quiet than usual. Tigerheart sat down next to Platinum Paragon, arms folded as he waited for the remaining heroes to arrive. The Guardian walked into the conference room shortly after Tigerheart, dressed in his usual attire in all it's arcane symbolism and splendour. His golden eyes seemingly darting around the room, Issac took note of each of the heroes called into this facility. Quite a few of them were powerful and renowned in their own right; a good thing considering the task to be undertaken. Nodding at his fellow GUILD heroes, Issac would take a seat himself near the area it appeared his Office had indirectly chosen to be their collective hub. Considering the fact that it was midnight before hailing everyone, for his greeting, Issac decided to go with a simple, "Good morning everyone." Spinal Tap followed into the room after his fellow GUILD members, moving at a somewhat brisk pace due to not wanting to seem like he's in a hurry, since it would make him look strange, yet also not wanting to be the last person of the group to sit down, so that he wouldn't draw any extra attention to himself from being the last one standing. Upon sitting next to Tigerheart, he gave a brief wave to everyone else at the table, not wanting to seem impolite, before silently waiting for the discussion to commence. Without further delay, The Alpha Female had arrived. Before stating a word, she quickly surveyed the room. "As I thought..." she took note that none of the H.O.P.E heroes were present. "Greetings and good morning to you all. Does anyone know if anyone from H.O.P.E will be join us? Particularly Hercules." While she did not show it, she was glad the number one hero was not present. It was nothing personal, but if he participated in every act of heroism, then it'd be nearly impossible for her to reach number one status. She also had great faith that this team of heroes would be sufficient enough to get the job done. Noticing that hero who ranked only one above her had flocked to an area of the table in which all his office allies could sit, she made her way to the "head" of the table. "So, if this is about everyone. How about we get this started?" Category:Roleplays